Down the Path to the Soul
by rukiaprincess
Summary: Zangetsu ponders about a mysterious black haired girl in his world...
1. Mysterious Girl

Disclaimer: I can't own Bleach and never will.

Author's Note: I'm still working on getting my thoughts down on the computer. But I think I like this one better than all my others, and if I get enough reviews, I have a second chapter in mind…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Zangetsu knew Ichigo better than Ichigo knew Ichigo.

So why when that mysterious girl showed up in his world did he not know what was going on inside Ichigo?

He never let anyone in since his mother had passed away. So why did this girl just waltz in?

She had raven black hair and piercing blue eyes along with her small stature and she always just walked in silently. Not once did she ever speak to Zangetsu.

He didn't notice her the first time she came in. He was staring into a rare beautiful sunset when he noticed her standing next to him. Somehow, he wasn't surprised. He had been watching Ichigo's reactions to her and had a feeling that she was something different from his other friends. He almost expected her in from the start. They stood in complete silence watching the sunset for a while longer.

Zangetsu was finding it easier with her presence around. Every time he felt that he needed to fight, she would be there, silently cheering him on. With her spirit almost always there, he felt he could fight battles against a million men…at the same time. She made him stronger with some kind of unseen force.

Then one day, she was taken away.

Ichigo was fighting for her. Fighting to get her back, that much Zangetsu was sure of. But without her in his world, the battle was hard. And not being able to actively speak to Ichigo wasn't helping much either.

In his world, the skies turned dark and foreboding. Rain began to fall. Cold, dark, heavy rain. The fight was over. Zangetsu was too weak to fight for Ichigo any longer. And that mysterious yet beautiful black haired girl was gone.

The rain continued to fall…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all liked it! The next chapter is kinda obvious, but still unique. Please review if you would like to read it! Thank you readers!


	2. Fighting Back

Okay, well I came up with another chapter. This is my first story that I've continued on. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Rukia's too sexy for that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was going to find her. He was going to fight for her.

Zangetsu didn't understand the light feeling he had in his heart when Ichigo had finally decided. But he didn't care. The pain he felt before was almost unbearable.

Zangetsu knew he had to talk to Ichigo. He knew he had to help him find that black haired girl again. Not having her presence there felt awkward and wrong and he didn't like it.

Finally Zangetsu made up his mind. He had to get that girl back, even if it meant yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs to get Ichigo to hear him.

So he began. He could feel Ichigo trying to reach him from the other side, but it still wasn't quite strong enough to see him.

Finally, after days of screaming his lungs out, Ichigo could hear him. Facing the man that had let the black haired girl in was not what Zangetsu had expected. But he didn't care as long as this man could get her back.

During one fight against one of the strongest captains, she appeared for a moment in a hazy cloud right before Ichigo's body almost gave in. She wasn't really there, Zangetsu could tell, but she still carried the same presence that she had when she had been with him before. Finally, he turned to look at her. She smiled slightly.

"You're almost there." She barely whispered.

A power Ichigo never knew was in him exploded. He was definitely going to save her, there was no doubt about it.

The girl disappeared and Ichigo took her place.

"I need your help, Old Man." The boy proclaimed. Zangetsu knew full well what Ichigo was going to do with his help. And he was more than willing.

All he knew was that he wanted the girl's presence back. She held a place in Ichigo's heart, and that was obviously hard to do. Some how, this girl had raised above and beyond just a friend with Ichigo. In her own silent way she slipped into Ichigo's heart, and made her way into Zangetsu's as well.

He _was _going to save her. There was no doubt about that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you everyone who reviewed for this chapter! You guys are so awesome!

I'm still thinking about a the story for the third chapter, so any ideas would be fantastic! Thanks again!


End file.
